


Morning Sunshine!

by neo_trickster



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Creeper Peter, Fluff, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, slight underage for some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_trickster/pseuds/neo_trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to popular demand, I added onto my 'Unexpected' storyline.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning after Stiles' heat.</p><p>"Stiles slowly grins, before glancing behind himself and seeing messy black hair and part of his mates face. His mate. Stiles lays his head back down on the pillow, keeping his internal squealing internal. Hence why it’s called internal. Because he’s not letting a peep out. Nope. Not one bit for Derek to possibly hear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine!

Stiles slowly wake up, eyes fluttering open. He groans, his body feeling like as if he did one of the workouts that Finstock puts him through when he gets pissed. He stretches his arms out, or at least tries to.

He sleepily notices that one hand is being held by something, and a quick glance lets him know that his hand is intertwined with another, tanner, hand. 

Stiles slowly grins, before glancing behind himself and seeing messy black hair and part of his mates face. His mate. Stiles lays his head back down on the pillow, keeping his internal squealing internal. Hence why it’s called internal. Because he’s not letting a peep out. Nope. Not one bit for Derek to possibly hear. 

As he’s having his little squeal fest he notices that he clenched down on something. A soft groan from behind him and the increased pressure inside him tells him that his alpha never pulled out after their last round. 

Stiles’ smile slowly turns into something slightly more mischievous.

He starts to slowly clench and then relax his muscles, slowly working the alpha into hardness. Once he does, Stiles rocks back and forth as much as he can, hearing Derek moaning softly behind him. 

Stiles started thinking about just going for it, not caring about Derek waking up, when the hand entwined with his lets go to wrap around his waist. Stiles feels Derek thrust hard, causing the omega to let out a low wail. Derek turns them over, forcing Stiles onto his elbows or else he’d get a mouth full of pillow, and he had his fill of that last night thank you very much. 

Derek holds onto Stiles’ hips, pressing down on bruises left from their previous rounds and thrusts in. Cum and lubrication left from the day before leaks out, causing the thrusts to sound more obscene. 

Stiles lowers his chest onto the bed because he can’t even stay on his elbows with Derek fucking him like this, hitting his prostate with each thrust because let’s face it: over the course of the day (and night) Derek has fucking memorized that location. And boy is Stiles happy he did. 

Stiles raises his hips, trying to thrust back but Derek has such a tight grip that Stiles can’t do anything but let himself be fucked within an inch of his life. 

Again. 

Derek lowers himself until his chest is flush against Stiles’ back and he keeps thrusting, lowering his head to bite at the mark he left during their first coupling. The mark that started the bond. 

Stiles lets out a mewl when he feels his alpha’s teeth scrape and scratch at his bite mark. He feels the teeth close down at the same time he feels Derek thrust in and he can’t help his shout of ecstasy, coming untouched. 

Derek keeps his mouth clamped onto the bite, biting down harder as his omega’s channel ripples, causing him to thrust in one last time and paint the warm walls in his cum. 

They collapse, breathing harshly. After a few minutes Stiles starts squirming.

“Oy, in case you didn’t know; you’re really heavy. I can’t breathe…I can see the light, goodbye world and goodbye Derek’s dick.” Stiles wheezes out.

Derek rolls his eyes and flops over next to Stiles. “Is my dick all you’ll miss of me?”

Stiles turns and looks at Derek, throwing an arm over his chest. “Nah, but I will say that it’s high on the list of things I’d miss.” He says, smiling cheekily. Derek just sighs fondly, rolling his eyes again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour they decide to get dressed and head downstairs in search for food and water. Some had appeared outside of their bedroom a few times during Stiles’ heat, and for that they were glad.

They head downstairs, holding hands and they walk into the kitchen and stop dead in their tracks. 

Sitting at the table is the Sheriff, sitting across from him is Talia Hale, and standing behind Talia is Peter, looking away from the Sheriff (with a look that Stiles nor Derek really wanted to think about) to look at the boys that just walked in.

“Morning sunshine! Did you guys enjoy your night?” Peter asked, trying to look innocent and ruining it with his next sentence, “Glad to see that you can walk Stiles. I was slightly worried that Derek would be quite…eager to finally get the boy he’s been crushing on for years.”

Stiles whips around to look at Derek, whose ears have turned a deep red.

Peter looks between the two, smiling wider. “Oh, did my dearest nephew not tell you about this? My mistake.” He says, looking far too pleased with himself. 

Derek reaches up to rub the back of his neck but doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hand. “I may have…admired you…for some time.” He mumbles.

Stiles barely keeps himself from cooing at his mate. 

Talia glares at Peter, before looking at Stiles. She glances at the Sheriff briefly before speaking. “In all seriousness Stiles, did Derek treat you well? It has come to our attention that this was your first heat. 

Did something happen?” 

The redness from Derek’s ears bleed into his cheeks. 

“It was fine, Derek treated me perfectly. Couldn’t have imagined a better first heat. Aaaand wellll…..” Stiles ears turn a slight pink. “I think that when I ran into Derek, he triggered my presentation and my heat. Huh, who’d have thought eh?” Stiles says, chuckling weakly. 

The Sheriff sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Imagine my surprise when Talia called me at the station.” He looks at Stiles. “And I even told you that morning I didn’t want a phone call. I’ll be honest son; this was a phone call I really wasn’t expecting.”

*FLASHBACK*

An officer knocks on the door, telling John he has a call and it seems urgent and it involves Stiles. 

He sighs, thanking the officer who simply nods knowingly. He rubs his hands over his face, before picking up the phone and pressing the number connecting the call. “Hello, this is Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Hello Sheriff, this is Talia Hale. I have some news that I know I should share with you about Stiles.”

John closes his eyes briefly before answering. “Not expecting something about Stiles coming from you Mrs. Hale I’ll be very honest. What has he done?”

“You can call me Talia, really. Especially since we’ll be seeing each other very often and most likely become close due to the situation.”

John sits up in his chair. “Excuse me?”

There’s a sigh, before Talia says, “Stiles went into heat and is currently spending it with my son Derek.”

John swears.

*END FLASHBACK*

Stiles looks down, cheeks flushing pink, rubbing at the floor with his big toe. “Yeah…wasn’t expecting it to happen like that.” 

Derek makes a low noise, sounding a bit like a whine if you ask Stiles. He looks up at Derek and kisses him on the lips. 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Derek gives Stiles a relieved look.

There’s a scraping noise, and the boys look to the table to see John getting up. 

“Well, glad to see everything’s fine.” He turns to face Talia. “Thank you for having me Talia, I’ll be seeing you soon most likely.” 

Talia gets up as well and shakes John’s hand, before leading him to the door, Peter following but not before giving the new mates one last leer. 

Stiles grimaces. “Is he always that creepy?” 

Derek sighs. “Yes. This is him being nice actually. I was expecting much worse.” He says, before walking to the freezer. He takes out some microwavable food. Stiles gasps and shoves past him, picking up the microwavable food and sticking it back into the freezer. 

“Ooooh no. You’re not eating that. You eat that? Do you even know what bad shit is in those things? Death, Derek. Death.”

Derek just looks at Stiles, eyebrows doing an odd little thing on his face. “That’s all I really know how to make without burning it.”

Stiles puts his hands on his hips. “Good thing I’ve been cooking for my dad for years! Now sit down and let me find something not filled with heart disease and stroke to shove down your throat.”

Derek’s lips twitch, almost as if he was about to smile, before leaning on a nearby counter and just watches Stiles get items out of the fridge, telling Stiles where things are when asked. 

Stiles starts to make vegetable scrambled eggs when he feels arms wrap around his chest. He leans back into the embrace. The comfortable silence, except for the sizzling, is broken by a loud coo. Both boys turn to see Peter leaning on the doorway into the kitchen.

“You guys are so cute. I think you guys may give me diabetes. You’re just too sweet. The washing machine isn’t in use by the way. I figured you guys have some washing to do.” Peter says, grinning widely the entire time. “But please use bleach to clean the machine after you guys are done. The top of it too, I know what the machine does during its spin cycle.”

Derek glares at his uncle, but before he could tell his uncle to shove it Stiles speaks.

“Oh for fucks sake why don’t you go somewhere else? You’re jealous that you haven’t gotten it or something you pervert? Got to bother the people who are getting some?”

Peter’s grin turns into a smirk before pulling out a card. “I’ll be taking the owner of this number on a date tomorrow. Who knows, maybe something might happen after the date.” He says, before reading out loud the number off of the card.

Stiles throws several cooking utensils at the cackling man as he realizes that the number that’s being read off is his dad’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a few things:
> 
> 1) The thing with mates is that a bite to the neck that breaks skin starts a bond. Continual reopening of the bite (and the act of putting saliva into the bite) keeps the bond strong. If time goes by (like several years) and the bite mark isn't reopened then the scent is essentially booted out of the body, the mark heals completely, and the person is available to mate again without their neck hurting. The advantages of having a bond include always knowing if your mate is ok on a certain level, knowing in what general direction your mate is in, and feeling their emotions (the closer you are the better you can feel them). 
> 
> 2) If you think I should add some tags let me know.
> 
> 3) Follow me on Tumblr at neo-trickster! I usually need help with prompts.


End file.
